


Safe

by MissDictator



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDictator/pseuds/MissDictator
Summary: Request: oouu could I request a one-shot of Sam comforting the reader after a really bad day, just fluffy stuff though. Lately I’ve been reading your stories to help me escape my life but today I have to go testify in court against my ex and I’m really terrified :(





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot I wrote about a year ago. I suggest listening to Perfect by Ed Sheeran while you are reading this!

You couldn’t wait to get home. You were barely able to sleep at night, and the whole day at work you were a nervous wreck. Today was the day when you had to go to the court to testify against your ex-boyfriend. You wished the trial was in the morning, cause that way you would be already over it, but it’s gonna be in the afternoon, so you still have a few stressful hours left.

Sam Drake was the reason you were able to feel safe ever since you left your ex. You met him not long after the break up, and his presence alone could make you forget all the bad things in your life.

Thinking of him made you walk faster to get to your apartment and soon, you were walking through the door, letting out a big sigh.

‘Finally.’ - you thought as you dropped your keys in the bowl which was next to the door on a drawer.

You walked in the living room, but since you couldn’t see Sam there, you made your way to the kitchen. A smile appeared on your tired face as you saw his form, his back to you, cutting up some vegetables to make lunch. He wasn’t living there, but he said in the morning that he’s not going to go home, he will wait for you here to come home from work.

As if sensing your presence, he turned his head to look behind him, and his lips parted in a wide grin.

“Hello, beautiful.” - he greeted as he put down the knife and turned around, and he opened his arms as he saw you were walking towards him.

You practically flew into his arms, and Sam let out a puff of air as your body slammed into his wide chest. He immediately wrapped his strong arms around you, and held you close to him.

He kissed the side of your head when he heard you sniffle, and left his lips in your hair while he whispered.

“It’s okay, baby, I’m here.” - he caressed your back with his huge palms, the warmth of them made you relax a little, and you let out a big sigh.

“I’m gonna be right next to you.” - he whispered again, knowing why you were upset. - “I’m not gonna let anything happen to you.” - he kissed your hair, and you felt as he started rocking you gently back and forth.

You cried silently in his arms, pressing your cheek against his chest, hearing his strong heartbeat.

“You feel safe here, in my arms?” - he asked quietly, already knowing the answer.

He felt as you nodded against his chest, and a smile raised to his lips.

“Good, cause ain’t nobody’s gonna take you away from me.” - he said and one of his hands slipped from your back, and he grabbed one of yours in his, holding it out next to your bodies, so now he wasn’t just rocking you, but it looked like you were dancing.

You closed your eyes and smiled against his chest.

“There’s no music, Sammy.”

“I can take care of that.” - he said then you heard as he started humming.

For a few seconds you listened to his low, calm voice, trying to detect which song he was humming and when you realized what it was, you looked up at him with a smile.

Sam looked down at you, while he was still humming, and when his eyes met yours, he started singing quietly.

_But darling, just kiss me slow_

_Your heart is all I own_

_And in your eyes, you’re holding mine_

More tears welled up in your eyes, and you put your head back to his chest, letting him lead you, while you listened to his voice.

_Baby, I’m dancing in the dark_

_With you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass,_

_Listening to our favourite song,_

_When you said you looked a mess,_

_I whispered underneath my breath,_

_But you heard it, darling,_

_You look perfect tonight._

Then you felt him pull away and he put his finger under your chin and lifted it, to make you look at him again, while his other arm was still protectively around you.

_Well I found a woman,_

_Stronger than anyone I know,_

_She shares my dreams,_

_I hope that someday I’ll share her home._

Then he leaned down and kissed your lips gently, slowly moving his own against yours, and he felt as your tears landed on his cheek.

He pushed his forehead against yours, holding you close to him.

“We can do this.” - he whispered, still rocking you.

A smile raised on your lips and you nodded your head, not moving away from him, repeating after him.

“We can do this.”


End file.
